The invention relates to a device for displaying information, such as advertising, text, pictures or the like, comprising a wholly or partly transparent front plate having an at least partly curved or bent cross-section between a pair of essentially parallel side edges, and having first and second abutment members arranged along respective ones of the parallel edges at the concave side of the front plate, for retaining a display plate in fixed, curved condition between the abutment members, and a supporting means for support of the front plate.
The device according to the invention is particularly intended for use where there is a need for inserting and exchanging, in a simple and quick manner, information that is to be displayed. The device is intended for use both as a usual framing system, and to be able to replace traditional sign systems, everything from small door and information signs to larger signs, advertising show-cases and light shafts.
Traditional sign and poster systems are made in that xe2x80x9cthe messagexe2x80x9d which is to be displayed, is either printed or painted on a plate or sheet, or consists of a foil mounted on a back plate. Both the used materials and the printing methods are expensive, since the display plates are to appear with a neat and durable surface. The sign and poster production is both time-consuming and expensive, and usually is carried out by separate sign makers and poster painters. When a sign or poster is produced, it is time-consuming and often difficult to change xe2x80x9cmessagexe2x80x9d. Further, there are only a few parts of the system that are able to be reused.
Other systems consist of modules in the form of loose letters and/or symbols which can be mounted with different techniques in or on frame systems. The possibilities of variations in form and expression are then limited, and such systems require many loose parts which may easily be lost, and which are relatively expensive.
Ordinary framing systems solve many of the above-mentioned problems, since the message can be produced with cheaper methods and with a cheaper material in that it is mounted behind a transparent glass plate giving both protection and a pretty surface. Behind the glass plate, the message to be displayed is stretched and smoothed by means of different techniques, such as frames, mounting on a back piece or in passe-partout, or by the use of a rearward press plate. In addition there are used tape, pins, staples, spring systems, clips or the like. The drawback of these systems is more or less difficult mounting or changing of content, and that they consist of several loose parts which may be lost or can not be reused. Moreover, the technique becomes difficult to use beyond certain sizes.
Several different variants of display devices are known from the patent literature. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,512 shows an easel-like holder for displaying cards, wherein the holder at the back side has opposite flanges forming sliding grooves for lateral introduction of a card, and wherein a holding piece can be placed in one or both of said grooves.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,288 shows a transparent picture frame consisting of a rigid, curved plastic plate having inclined edges, and a clamping member which may be snapped in place between the inclined edges and presses a picture against the transparent plate by spring action.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,617 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,140 show other types of devices for displaying photographs, signs and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,825 shows a device of the type stated in the introduction. Thus, the device comprises a front plate in the form of a transparent member having a uniformly curved cross-section between a pair of parallel side edges, and having first and second abutment members arranged along respective ones of the parallel side edges at the concave side of the member, for receiving a tag or price label and holding this in flexed engagement between the abutment members in such a manner that the tag has an arched cross-section. Further, the device comprises a substantially vertical supporting flange, depending integrally from an upper edge of the transparent member, and being adapted for interlocking between mating elements arranged on a shelf where the device is to be mounted.
It is here the question of a device for a quite special purpose, more specifically a price tag holder for shelf mounting. In order to rest against the uniformly curved front plate between the abutment members, the price tags have to be accurately adapted, or they must be made of such a rigid material that they are self-supporting and retained between the abutment members without resting against the front plate. The construction of the device lacks flexibility and is limited to its particular field of use.
It is an object of the invention to provide a flexible display device making it very simple to change the message which is to be presented, in that it may be exchanged in a simple and quick manner without the use of separate or loose fixing means, and without the use of tools or other expedients.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display system making possible a substantial reduction of the costs in the production and display of information, advertising, text and picture material, and wherein the whole system can be reused and loose parts, such as screws, pins, clips or the like, are not required.
A further object of the invention is to provide a display device giving the possibility of many different ways of mounting or placing, for example suspended on a wall or placed freely standing on a base, with the possibility of horizontal or vertical display of the message at different angles or in different planes.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a display means giving the possibility for building-in of a light source as part of the device, for illumination of the displayed information from the rear side.
For the achievement of the above-mentioned objects there is provided a device of the introductorily stated type which, according to the invention, is characterized in that the abutment members are gripping edges constituted by folded side edge portions of the front plate, and that the supporting means consists of a support element of a resilient material having opposite end portions shaped for releasable engagement with the gripping edges of the front plate, the element being arranged for resilient snap-in of the end portions to engagement with the gripping edges of the front plate.
The display object or display plate in the device according to the invention has to consist of a material which is sufficiently flexible to be able to be bent and introduced between the gripping edges of the front plate, but simultaneously has a rigidity causing the display plate to be stretched between the gripping edges and the inside of the front plate. A suitable material may be paper, paperboard, cardboard, plastic material or the like, placed in one or more layers so that one achieves a suitable rigidity and/or translucence, or a desired colour effect or another visual or optical effect.
The display device is well suited for self-production of information material, all the way from the material to be displayed until finished mounting. The material for example may be produced by means of home computer equipment, for example a PC or a laser or ink printer or a plotter.